forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Monkplayer
Welcome! Well met, Monkplayer, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the File:IMG7151-L.jpg page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 11:27, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Images BTW, I had to delete your images. The attribution on them suggested they're copyrighted, so they're not for us to show. They're not FR- or D&D-related either, so they can't be claimed as fair use. They don't seem to be related to any article, or to have any purpose. Activities here are really oriented toward wiki-work and the FR setting, not gaming peripherals. If have any questions, just ask. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:30, September 24, 2015 (UTC)}} :You edited my page, and I'm not upset but confused? I own the copyrights of the photos, and the content is my game room, which is solely dedicated to playing D&D? The only activity the rom is used for is my Forgotten Realms campaign? – User:Monkplayer ::Let's discuss this here. BTW, use four tildes, ~~~~, to give a signature and date. Signing off on posts lets people know who wrote it. ::That's a fantastic game room, well done. Mine is just my PC and Firefox browser. :) Okay, the copyright issue is addressed, never mind that. However, it's still not relateable to the wiki and it doesn't illustrate Forgotten Realms or D&D lore. There's no purpose to them that I could see. The FRW or Wikia is not here to host images for private use or advertising. So I decided to remove them. Your images are already hosted in several places on the web anyway. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:51, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::He could use them to personalize his Profile page, right? —Moviesign (talk) 01:36, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Some users have done that in the past, usually when there was no one around to say no. No offense intended to Monkplayer, but the vast majority of new users disappear after a week and their only contribution is their user page and a vanity image, never to be looked at again. These inevitably become part of our vast collection of cruft images, unsourced and unused, needing to be checked, deleted, or cleaned up. I have no wish to add to that. If Monkplayer wasn't a newbie, and was a regular editor, I'd be more lenient. Of course, we don't have an image policy; I've been meaning to knock one up in a quiet period. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:52, September 25, 2015 (UTC)